Big Brother Brazil 19
is the nineteenth season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Casting Rede Globo began allowing online applications on March 27, 2018, however open casting calls did not begin until June 12, 2018. Big Brother Brazil's official twitter account and Gshow would later announce on January 7, 2019 that the cast would be revealed throughout the day beginning during the first commercial break of Vídeo Show on Wednesday January 9, 2019. The reveal would be hosted by former houseguests Fernanda Keulla, Vivian Amorim and Ana Clara Lima as well as Tati Machado and Tata Dias. On January 8, 2019, Boninho, one of the directors, confirmed via Twitter that there would be 18 housemates competing on the season. However, on Saturday January 12, 2019, housemate Fábio Alano was ejected from sequester and would not be replaced, bringing down the number of housemates to 17. Twists *'Mass Nomination:' During the first week there were two Immunity Competitions, the first gave immunity to the winning pair Danrley Ferreira and Gustavo Soares while the second competition, that was also a Nomination Competition gave immunity to Paula von Sperling. The remaining 14 housemates were all nominated for eviction with the person with the least amount of votes to save was evicted. *'7 Challenges Room:' On Day 5, the housemates were told that they would each enter the confessional and vote for who they would eliminate from the game. The three housemates with the most votes (Hana, Hariany and Paula) would be moved to the 7 Challenges Room. If they completed the challenges presented to them, they would be allowed to veto three housemates from competing in the first Head of Household competition. However, if they fail then they would be vetoed from the competition themselves. This would not interfere with the Mass Nomination twist. *'Big Boss:' Beginning in Week 2, there would be a voting for the public to pick between two options, according to issues that may tinker with the dynamics of the game. Generally, voting starts on Thursday's live show and is closed a few minutes later. *'Face to Face Nominations:' During the Weeks 5 & 6 nominations, the housemates had to nominate their fellow housemates in front of everyone else as opposed to the usual private nominations held in the Diary Room. *'Fake Eviction:' During Week 7, it was announced that there would be a fake eviction. Instead of voting to evict, the audience would be voting to give immunity to one housemate the following week. Also, the winner of Head of Household competition during Week 7 would be given immunity during the following week. *'Four-Way Nomination & Vote to Evict:' For the first time in Big Brother Brazil history, there would be only four nominees on the block as opposed to only two or three nominees. After the nominations are made, the public will vote to save two of the four housemates. The two housemates with the lowest votes to save from the public will continue to be up for eviction and the power will switch to their housemates who will then vote to evict one of the remaining nominees. *'Housemate Exchange:' During Week 9, Alberto Mezzetti winner of Grande Fratello 15 entered the Big Brother Brazil house and remained in the house for a total of six days. Housemates Nominations History Big Boss History Have/Have-Not History Game History Notable Prizes *After winning the second immunity competition in Week 1, Paula won a Fiat Argo HGT. *The winning duo of Week 3's Power of Immunity competition would be able to take a trip to a Fiat factory and one of the two would also win a Fiat Argo. Maycon and Tereza were the winning duo, with Tereza winning the car. *Following Week 4's Head of Household competition, the winning duo of Danrley and Elana had to pick between which of the two would win immunity and which would win R$10,000. They decided that Danrley would be immune and Elana would win the R$10,000. *Following Week 5's Head of Household competition, the winning duo of Danrley and Elana had to pick between which of the two would win immunity and which would win R$10,000. They decided that Elana would be immune and Danrley would win the R$10,000. *After winning Week 6's Power of Immunity competition, Isabella won a Fiat Cronos. *After winning Week 10's Power of Immunity competition, Gabriela won a Fiat Cronos. Notable Punishments *After each Power of Immunity competition, the winner(s) will have to select one or more housemates to complete the 'Monster Punishment'. The results were as follows: **In Week 2, Alan and Rodrigo picked Isabella and Maycon for the punishment. **In Week 3, Maycon and Tereza picked Alan, Gabriela and Hana for the Dog Walker punishment. Hana (the dog walker) would have to walk Alan and Gabriela (the dogs) every time they were instructed to. Hana would also lose 500 coins and Alan and Gabriela would lose 250 coins each. **In Week 4, Paula picked Rodrigo and Tereza for the Inside Scoop punishment. Every time they were instructed to Tereza (the reporter) and Rodrigo (the cameraman) would have to interview one or more of their fellow housemates. Rodrigo and Tereza would also lose 750 coins each. **In Week 5, Carolina picked Hariany and Paula for the Baby & Bottle punishment. Every time they were instructed to Hariany (the baby) would have to be fed by Paula (the bottle). Hariany and Paula would also lose 750 coins each. **In Week 6, Isabella picked Danrley and Elana for the Queen & her Jester punishment. Every time they were instructed to, Danrley (the Jester) would have to follow the demands of the Queen (Elana) and attempt to make her laugh. Danrley and Elana would also lose 750 coins each. **In Week 7, Rodrigo picked Carolina and Rízia for the Parrot punishment. Every time they were instructed to, Carolina and Rízia would only be able to repeat what the other housemates were saying similarly to a parrot. Carolina and Rízia would also lose 750 coins each. Trivia *This is the first season in the Big Brother Brazil (franchise) to feature two housemates being expelled in the same season. References Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons